


Utrata zmysłów

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Sam Winchester, Deaf Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mute Castiel, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ale chciałam żeby było słodkie w końcówce ok, króciutkie jest, no dobra może nie aż taka cukrzyca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Walentynki nie należą do ulubionych świat Winchesterów. Te zapowiadają się najgorzej w historii...





	

Właściwie w każde walentynki łowcy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Jak nie żerujący w tłumie półbogowie zatruwający czekoladki, jak nie syrena-kwiaciarka, jak nie wilkołak z kulinarnym zboczeniem na zakochanych to wiedźmy z miłosnymi eliksirami, albo wampiry wykorzystujące samotne fanki “Zmierzchu”. Winchesterowie zdążyli szczerze znienawidzić tego święta. Nawet jeśli Dean upatrywał w nim okazję do podrywu, a Sam budził swoje dziewczyńskie zmysły oglądając pluszowe misie na wystawie, po kilku latach wspólnego polowania doszli do porozumienia, że ten dzień lepiej przeczekać. Najwięcej “wypadków” miało miejsce tuż przed 14 lutego, toteż zabijali możliwie dużo walentynkowych potworów, po czym zaszywali się na cały dzień w bunkrze. Castiel nigdy nie wyrażał zainteresowania tym świętem. Nie było zależności między jego obecnością i zachowaniem, a ilością serduszek w sklepach, ale zauważywszy zwyczaj Winchesterów zaczął spędzać ten dzień z nimi. Wczoraj zabili czarownicę, przedwczoraj syrenę, a dziś planowali nie wystawiać nosa poza dom. Dean oglądał “Dr Sexy” w swoim pokoju, a Sam czytał o historii Gwatemali kiedy to usłyszeli huk w kuchni. 

\- Cas, to ty?! - wrzasnął starszy Winchester, niechętnie odrywając się od odcinka. 

\- Wszystko okej?! - głos młodszego z braci dochodził z korytarza. Dean kliknął pauzę i do niego dołączył. Wymienili zaniepokojone brakiem odpowiedzi spojrzenia, równocześnie sięgając po broń. Ostrożnie weszli do kuchni, a ich oczom ukazał się Castiel niecierpliwie przeszukujący szafki. 

\- Stary, co jest? -starszy Winchester schował pistolet i podszedł do anioła. - Halo, ziemia do Castiela? 

Cas spojrzał na niego w szoku. Otworzył usta, zamknął je i wskazał je palcem, gapiąc się na braci z przerażeniem. 

\- Nie możesz mówić? - zapytał Sam, wkładając broń za pasek spodni. Anioł potwierdził energicznym skinieniem głowy. - Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy. Usiądź i zastanów się kto mógł ci to zrobić. 

Castiel posłusznie usiadł przy stole i zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili pomachał ręką, jakby miał w niej długopis. Dean poszedł do salonu i wrócił z notatnikiem i ołówkiem. Anioł przyłożył grafit do papieru, pociągnął i… nic. Sam zmarszczył brwi i sam spróbował coś napisać.  WINCHESTER wyraźnie widniało na kartce. Cas spróbował ponownie i po raz drugi nie napisał ani litery. Sfrustrowany, odsunął od siebie notatnik i naburmuszył się jak dziecko. Dean usiadł naprzeciwko niego. 

\- Okej, czy to mogła być ta wiedźma? - powiedział ciut za głośno. Cas odpowiedział niepewnym skinieniem, zwlekając z odpowiedzią.

\- Dean, wydaje mi się, że to nie tylko mowa. On nie ma też anielskich mocy, krwawi mu palec - Sam zajął krzesło obok brata, który w ogóle nie zareagował na jego słowa, a jedynie gapił się zdezorientowany na Castiela. - Dean? 

Znowu zero reakcji. Sam pomachał mu dłonią przed oczami, na co mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego z uniesionymi brwiami. 

\- Nie musisz machać,  przecież cię słucham. 

\- Mówiłem, że chyba nie ma anielskiego mojo - Dean zbladł. Włożył palec w ucho, próbując je odetkać, po czym zaśmiał się nerwowo. 

\- Tak myślałem,  że coś mi za cicho. 

\- Dean, czy ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, że ogłuchłeś? 

\- Sam, nic nie słyszę. Chyba ogłuchłem. 

Castiel wpatrywał się w Deana z coraz mniejszym przerażeniem. Sam popatrzył na niego,  widząc, że anioł coś zrozumiał i bardzo chce się tym z nimi podzielić, ale nie ma jak. Zamiast tego przyłożył krwawiący palec do ust, krzywiąc się jak dziecko.

\- Sammy, idź po książki. 

\- Już idę - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do brata. W momencie gdy zaczął podnosić się z krzesła, jego świat zrobił się czarny. 

\- Bez jaj - szepnął. 

\- Co mówisz? Czemu nie idziesz? 

Sam machnął ręką przed swoją twarzą. Wpatrywał się w jeden punkt, niewidzącymi oczami. 

\- Cas, musimy go odprowadzić do sypialni póki czegoś nie wymyślimy. Ślepiec w tym bunkrze ryzykuje życie. 

Anioł skinął głową. Wspólnie zaprowadzili młodszego Winchestera do jego pokoju i posadzili go na łóżku. Dean odruchowo rzucił mu książkę, a gdy zorientował się co zrobił, włączył radio z cichym “przepraszam”. Sam położył się zirytowany. 

\- Przydam wam się nawet ślepy. 

Dean popatrzył na niego bez zrozumienia,  a Castiel znów zagapił się na Deana. 

\- Nie wiem co powiedziałeś. Nie jesteśmy w stanie się porozumiewać, dlatego będę tylko wpadać co jakiś czas w miarę znajdowania informacji i jakoś przez pokazywanie Casa może coś ustalimy.  Sam i Castiel kiwnęli głowami, a Dean wyszedł z sypialni i skierował się do biblioteki. Bycie głuchym go przerażało, ale przechodzili przez gorsze klątwy.  Bo to musi być klątwa, prawda? Niemożliwe żeby wszyscy stracili zmysły tego samego dnia. Stracić zmysły… 

\- Cas, czy święty Walenty jest też patronem psychicznie chorych? 

Anioł pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. 

\- Połączyłeś to wcześniej, co? 

Znów kiwnięcie. Dziwnie było nie słyszeć odpowiedzi. Ba, nie słyszeć nawet własnego głosu. Więc, stracili zmysły(no dobra, niemożność komunikacji trochę nie pasuje do schematu) w święto zakochanych i psychicznie chorych, czyli tych co stracili zmysły w sensie metaforycznym. Ktokolwiek im to zrobił, miał poczucie humoru. Dean westchnął i wygrzebał kilka książek, w których mogli coś znaleźć. Usiedli przy stole i zaczęli je przeglądać, a im dłużej siedzieli tym bardziej cisza przeszkadzała Winchesterowi. 

\- To strasznie frustrujące, gdy denerwuje cię cisza, a nic nie możesz z nią zrobić, bo nawet jeśli ją przerwiesz i tak nic nie słyszysz- zaśmiał się gorzko. Cas spojrzał na niego czule, czekając na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi. - Wiesz, Cas… Nie rozumiem doboru tych… awarii. Sammy nie widzi, co utrudnia nam znalezienie rozwiązania-okej. Ty nie możesz się w żaden sposób komunikować,  bo zapewne już coś wiesz-okej. Ale w jakim celu ogłuchłem? Żebym nie mógł pracować nad tym z Samem? - pytanie było retoryczne, ale Castiel potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Serio? Ten ktoś chciał nas skazać na pracę w dwie osoby? 

Ponowne skinięcie i złośliwy uśmieszek sprawiły, że Dean się zarumienił. Wrócił do czytania o klątwach, ale nie mógł się skupić i już po około dziesięciu minutach zerknął na skoncentrowanego przyjaciela, który czytał o unieszkodliwianiu anielskich zaklęć pogańskimi, odkrywczymi metodami. 

\- Myślałem, że znasz wszystkie zaklęcia związane z aniołami? 

Castiel popatrzył na niego oskarżycielsko i przesunął książkę w jego stronę. Była po grecku, ale na szczęście ktoś zrobił tłumaczenie ołówkiem nad każdym wersem. Winchester, zirytowany głuchotą, czytał na głos, czekając na moment, w którym usłyszy znowu swój głos. 

\- ”Klątwa świętego Walentego. Kupidyn w wyjątkowych przypadkach sięga po zaklęcie pomieszania zmysłów, które zmienia zachowanie lub cechy fizyczne potencjalnej pary i jej otoczenia. Zaklęcie nie wpływa na wolę i nie jest zmuszeniem pary do bycia razem, a jedynie tworzy warunki ułatwiające wyznanie uczuć osobom, które chcą być razem nawet bez ingerencji kupidynów. Efekt zaklęcia utrzymuje się aż do wyznania uczuć, odwołania go przez kupidyna lub śmierci jednego z potencjalnych partnerów. Nieznane są inne metody.” Żartujesz, prawda? Niby kto jest potencjalną parą? 

Castiel trochę posmutniał, ale wziął książkę z powrotem i przewrócił stronę. Udawał, że czyta dalej, ale Dean widział, że anioł ma pewność, że dotknęło ich tamto zaklęcie. Tak szczerze mówiąc… on też to wiedział. Łowca westchnął, przykuwając tym uwagę anioła. 

\- Nie mam ochoty być głuchy do końca życia i wątpię, żeby kupidyn odwołał to po dobroci, a dobrze wiemy jak te skurczybyki trudno znaleźć. No, a ty i tak nic nie powiesz. Jeśli moje gadanie nie pomoże to zawołamy Sammy’ego, ale myślę, że może chodzić o to, że nigdy nie mówię o tym co czuję, a powinieneś wiedzieć, że jesteś bardzo ważnym członkiem naszej rodziny, Cas. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, tak naprawdę jedynym poza Sammym i nie zamierzam pozwolić, abym przez jakiegoś durnego kupidyna już nigdy więcej nie usłyszał twojego głosu - Cas patrzył na niego z niemym oddaniem. Ciepło i cierpliwie. - Dobra, to zabrzmiało gejowsko.

Castiel potrząsnął głową, żywo zaprzeczając,  po czym wyciągnął rękę i objął nią piegowatą twarz. Dean cicho westchnął, rozchylił wargi i pochylił się, wtulając się w szorstką dłoń. Nie był pewien co robi, może to wszystko wina klątwy, ale nachylił się nad stołem jeszcze bardziej i wyszeptał, niepewny nawet czy rzeczywiście wydobył z siebie głos. 

\- Pocałujesz mnie, Cas? 

\- Tak, Dean - usłyszał odpowiedź tuż przy swojej twarzy. Zatracił się w cieple warg dotykających jego ust, chłonąc to doświadczenie każdym zmysłem.

\- Chłopaki, odzyskałem... - zawołał Sam wchodząc do biblioteki, po chwili wybiegając z niej z rumieńcem i złośliwym uśmiechem. 


End file.
